Multiple output channel (a.k.a. multiple channel or multichannel) power supplies used in the United States are typically subject to the UL1310 Class 2 safety standard. The UL1310 standard limits the voltage, current, and power of each output of a power supply classified as a Class 2 power supply. These limits must be met even under single component fault conditions. The power limit on a UL1310 Class 2 power supply, for example, is currently 100 Watts per output channel. Thus, while a single channel power supply may be limited to driving electronic devices at 100 Watts per output channel, a multichannel power supply may combine multiple 100 Watt channels to drive much higher power devices without exceeding the limits enforced by the standard. Thus, typical multichannel power supplies often employ a shunt resistor and differential amplifier on each channel to control output, wherein the feedback and control loop tolerances are kept as low as possible by using low tolerance components.